


Library Call

by Dathfreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed or saw any mistakes please let me know in the comments, thank you for reading</p></blockquote>





	Library Call

Yang and Blake were sitting in the library catching up on some last minute assignments they had forgotten to do. The two had started dating recently so they had spent more time cuddling and kissing then they had catching up on work, and with their break about to be over they had to rush even more than usual. 

The two had gotten together a few days after Blake questioned her partner about her sexuality. When Yang told her she was pansexual Blake had felt her heart skip a beat. Yang returned the question and Blake had to stop herself from yelling she was bisexual. A few days later Yang had asked out the faunus girl and they had been together ever since, and with the break being a week after they had gotten together they had spent most of it together. Yang even went as far as to bring Blake back with them to Patch for christmas.

Now that they were back at Beacon they were scrambling to get all their work done.

Sighing Blake stood up and went to the back of the library to find a book she needed. When she got there she saw Yang staring at a row of shelves, scanning it for a book. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was there Blake quietly moved up behind the blonde girl and spun her around, pecking her and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Yang smiled and pulled her back into a kiss. “Hi kitty cat”.

“Hi you blonde brute.” the black haired girl joked.

Before either of them could say anything more a door closed loudly to their left making them joke apart. A boy was walking out and towards the exit, leaving the room empty.

Yang looked at it, and then back at Blake before an idea popped into her head. 

“C’mon” she said, dragging the other girl to the now empty room. 

Once they were both inside Yang closed the door and locked it. Before Blake could say anything she found herself being pushed up against the opposite wall, with Yang’s lips against hers. 

She closed her eyes and started to submit to the kiss when she heard someone talking outside the room. She grabbed some of Yang’s hair and pulled her head back, making the blonde groan. 

“No…. We shou-. We shouldn’t.” She panted.

“It’ll be fine… I locked the door.” Yang replied before kissing her again.

When Yang’s lips reconnected with her own she couldn’t help but let out a small moan. Yang smiled and touched her tongue to Blake’s lips, asking for permission. She opened her lips allowing the foreign tongue to enter making her shiver and moan again. 

She grabbed onto Yang’s hair pulling slightly and making the blonde groan again. 

A knock at the door made the two pull apart reluctantly. 

“What?” Yang asked, opening the door.

In front of her stood Weiss and Ruby, holding hands.

All the anger was gone from Yang’s face as she picked up both girls and spun them around inside the room. Meanwhile Blake was sitting on the floor, her face red, panting, and lips swollen.

She smiled at the new couple currently being spun around in the air by her girlfriend. Shaking her head she sighed. “This will be an interesting year.” she mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed or saw any mistakes please let me know in the comments, thank you for reading


End file.
